


After the Chocolate Incident.

by Sanata101



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: After the chocolate incident Song felt completely bothered by it. Sure it probably would have lasted for a few hours, but she at least wanted to give it to a certain sleepy demon she likes.That said, she decides to make chocolate for him. But she knew that she was going to need help from a certain Cafe owner she knows all too well.And that apparently is someone who knows her all too well.(Note: This will be somewhat of a sequel to "I forgave you long ago" and this is actually going to have more information of Song's past after the event of her mother's death.This is also after I completed the Valentine's day event. XD was not really satisfied with the ending that much but meh.)
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader





	1. The Cafe in the human world.

Song couldn't believe that she was even doing this. 

Then again, why wouldn't she try to do this? Maybe it's because she never celebrated Valentine's day before with anyone that actually loves her?

Sighing Song softly clutches onto the scarf around her neck and closes her eye, mist coming out as she breaths and looks in front of her. She was walking towards a Cafe that she was familiar with all by herself, the brothers not with her, however there was someone with her. 

"Is it too cold for you Song?" Diavolo asks her, looking at the purplenette with his usually cheerful smile. The purplenette merely shakes her head no at the king's question. 

"Not really. I'm more use to it but it doesn't really mean I like it all that much." She explained to him as they walk. 

"I see... So, this cafe... Is there really a reason why you want to go there and not just visiting an old friend of yours. To be fair, it is surprising how you decided to ask me instead of Lucifer." He said and Song huffed a bit at the thought of telling Lucifer, knowing too well on what kind of answer he would have given to the purplenette.

"If I had told Lucifer the brothers would have found out. Not only that, but they would also come along with me. I know Belphegor would want to come too but... None of them come with me because the cafe we're going to is also in my home city. No one but you, Barbatos and Belphie know the truth about my past. And I rather keep it that way instead of them finding out the harsh way... And I don't want Belphie learning more about the truth of how things went for me here for a while." The demon lord took in Song's words with a serious expression and nodded his head. 

"Of course... After all, you wouldn't want Belphegor making another accident, let alone try and end up getting locked up again, right?" He questions. And Song quietly nods her head, looking down at her feet as she walked with the Devildom's next ruler. 

"That's... One of the reasons." She stated, and Diavolo raised a brow at that but then sees her look up and stop in front of a cafe that had a sign that said close, however he could see that there was someone else inside, and he was slightly surprised to see this specific cafe. 

"Hey... I know this cafe. It's one I usually come to every once a year." He stated with a smile, and looks up with a slightly surprised expression. "I... I see..." She says to the demon and looks down, mumbling quietly under her breath about something but Diavolo decided to let it go, knowing what std must have said and watched as she opens the door. 

"Ah, sorry. But we're-" A women with faded brunette hair tries to say, but her Aurora purple colored eyes widen once her eyes met Song's single white eye. 

"S-Song?" The women stutters, and purplenette merely smiles, looking a bit nervous as she entered the closed cafe. 

"Hello Miss Kotone..." She says and held onto the bag that she had wrapped on her shoulder, gripping onto the strap she goes towards the women in the front counter. "I um... I know you probably have questions on why I'm here and why I was gone for so long but um... Do you mind if we talk for a moment. I want to ask a favor from you." 

The women stared at the purplenette, still in shock but then starts to softly smile at her. Her shock fading away quickly. 

"Of course, come and sit down."

* * *

"So wait, you know Diavolo and the demon brothers?!" 

Song stared at Kotone in shock while she merely giggles as Diavolo laughs, having a cup of coffee in his cup. "well, of course... It was only after I actually cane across her shop and found out that she was really an angel. I wondered why there was an angel when there wasn't any around here so I asked her why she was here when we were personally alone one night, with Barbatos watching out of course." 

Song of course wasn't surprised on this information of finding out Kotone was an angel. She had found out about this information long ago, which was why she wasn't really surprised to meet Simeon or Luke, but she still had a hard time believing in where she was in the Devildom for a time. 

"Bit she had to act like she didn't knew the demon brothers for a reason. 

"Indeed. Of course he liked the coffee I made here at this time of month, which is why he comes here once a year." Kotone smiles, making Diavolo chuckle. 

"I apologise for not coming yesterday. I planned to but Barbatos had told me I didn't have the time to come visit." He explained, making Kotone shakes her head dismissively.

"It's quite alright. Knowing you, you must have other things to do for right now." Kotone said with a kind smile on her face. Then looked at Song with a soft smile. "I also knew the brothers back before the celestial war due... But I had to fake my death so that way I could leave and take care of Mala. I had to die right in front of the young angels that I took care of, that have no idea that I am immortal." She says, sighing softly as she looks down at the counter with a look of guilt and regret, and Song felt a pang hit her chest at the mention of her old friends and and looks down, her hands now hiding both her eye. 

"... No one has found her yet, has she?"

Diavolo was a bit shocked to see how monotone and broken her voice sounded at the mention of Mala, but then it turned sad. Of course she would be heartbroken and sad. 

Mala Frina, the one person that brought Song out of the darkness she was in, that made her bring down her walls that prevent her to say anything to another human being at all. 

The girl who became a trusted friend to her.

The first ever friend she ever trusted with her life. 

The first friend that she lost and was never found at all. 

"No... But they are still searching for her." Kotone says, reasuring Song quietly as she looks at Song with a sad gaze. The purplenette takes in a deep breath and let's out a long sigh before shaking her head and looks up at Mala. 

"I... I actually want to ask you something... And it really wasn't about Mala... It's about the hot cocoa she made for me a long time ago. Can you teach me how to make it?" 

Kotone looks at Song in surprise. "You want to know how to make hot cocoa bombs?" She asks her, and the purplenette nods her head. 

"Hot cocoa bombs? Are they like bath bombs?" Diavolo asked, not sure what they were talking about. Kotone smiles softly and explained to him about what hot cocoa bombs are while she stifled a laugh as Song shakes her head at him. 

"Hot cocoa bombs are a bit similar to bath bombs. But instead of using them for baths you use them for drinks. You put hot chocolate mix in a sphere chocolate and out it in a cup. Once you pour hot milk inside that sphere will melt a viola! You get hot chocolate." 

Diavolo's eyes instantly light up at this and smiles. "Amazing! You must give me the recipe for this do I can bring it to Barbatos. I'm sure he'll love making this for me as a surprise." He says to Kotone who giggles at Diavolo and nods at him with a warm caring smile.

"I'll be sure to write down what he needs in order to make them for you my Lord. However..." She turns her head to look at Song. "I want to know why you want to make something like this Song. I didn't know you started to learn how to cook in the Devildom." Song felt her face turn red and looks to the side and held her cup of hot cocoa of her own close to hide her lips as her cheeks turn red. 

"Well... I wanted to make some for Belphegor... For V-Valentine's day." She shyly admits, making Kotone stare wide eyed while Diavolo smiles at her with eyes full of amusement. 

"I see... No wonder you wanted me to be in on this." He says and Song nodded her head. 

"Y-Yes... Aside from learning that Kotone is alive Lucifer would probably end up finding out about my past, Mammon would probably get jealous, Levi would also get jealous and insecure for making these for Belphie and not for him, Satan possibly would also get jealous but might try and tell Lucifer where we had to go, but for my sake I didn't want him to end up spilling out the truth of my past to him and how mu father treated me, Asmo he... he probably would have been all over me and a bit distracting, not gonna lie. I would have loved to bring Beel along, but I didn't want him to accidentally eat all the Marshmallows without knowing, he would also end up feeling bad for eating them as well." Song lists off the reasons and then let's out a sigh as she looks down at the floor. 

"As for the reason why I didn't bring Belphie along, I wanted it to be a surprise... After all, it's going to be the first time I'm going to spend Valentine's day with him. And I want to give him something that's not too big... It's only just a drink and nothing more than that." She explained to Kotone who then warmly smiles at her. 

"It seems like you care about Belphie a lot..." Song nodded her head at Kotone who sighs softly. 

"... To tell you the truth, I... I was honestly concerned... After I had finally heard from Diavolo about their fall... About Lilith's death and rebirth I... I wasn't sure how to take it all in... I wasn't sure what to do." The women explained sadly while looking at the counter once again. "I wanted to raise Maka the way I wanted to raise her... I didn't want to be forced to hurt the boys, I cared for them like they were my own sons... I still think about them now and again, but... When I heard what happened I... I felt so much regret and sadness. I wanted to go see them but... I didn't think it would help them in the slightest, and I would only make things worse... Especially after I had heard Lucifer and Belphegor had a falling out from Diavolo." 

Song frowns sadly when she heard Kotone say this. "You know everything?" She asks and the women nods her head at her. 

"After you suddenly vanished I panicked. Me and Siren had been searching for you all over the city but no one found you. It was like you disappeared without a trace. It wasn't until Diavolo came by and sent me the letter about you being in the Devildom I wrote back to him. I didn't have a choice but tell him everything about your situation when he suddenly asked me to... I was a bit concerned as well but... Then he explained to me what Belphegor did to you..." 

Song stared at Kotone with a blank stare that made Diavolo frown in concern. He never made Song make a face like that before. He looks at Kotone with a frown as his concern becomes even more worse when he sees the young looking women's eyes fill up with tears. 

"I... I know I can't apologise for what he's done but-"

"You don't need to apologise Kotone. You don't need to. Because I forgave him for what he's done a long time ago." 

Kotone looks at Song with teary wide eyes, staring at the purplenette with completely shock as she sees the purplenette look at her with a harsh glare. 

"It's true, Belphie did somethings that weren't right. That he used me to get what he wanted... But... You know I went through worse things... And I understand how he feels... I understand his emotions, why he would hate humans so much... You should know since I was scared of them once." She says calmly before taking a deep breath and let's out a long sigh and smiles a little at the cafe owner.

"But... Thanks to Mala... No, thanks to **your daughter** , I get to see that humans are not as horrifying and not truly evil... I'm hoping that one day I can have Belphegor no longer hate humans that much anymore. Sure, it might not go away for a long time... He still can hold grudges, but I know there's still a chance for him... If no one else sees that, then their stupid for even thinking on never forgiving him. Humans are lower than demons and angels, and I know I should be afraid, but I believe that if I were him... I probably would have hated humans as well... Heck, I probably would have never forgiven my father for killing my mom and my own older twin sister." She says with a sigh, and moved her hand under bangs to touch the fabric of her eye patch that kept her eye hidden. 

"I probably wouldn't have forgiven him for giving me this injury that's keeping me seeing from one eye." She says to her and moved her hand down and let's out a sigh. "But... I know he loves the human world... He loves the stars... He loves his sister... And I know for a fact that he loves his brother's deep down, and he still respects lucifer... In his own way, he does." 

Kotone stared at Song wide eyed, two years fall from her eyes as she blinks whole Song continues to speak her feelings for the first time to the women. "I know he regrets ever trying to hurt me, for nearly killing me those few times in the Devildom... But I don't feel any anger or fear from him... All I feel for him is understanding and uncontrollable amount of love for him..." She moved her hand that had Belphie's pact mark up, showing the symbol and gently touches it carefully, making it glow. 

"This pact mark proves that I am his... And he is mine." She softly smiles at Kotone. "And to be honest... I need to thank you, Mala and Siren for that." 

"Us?" Kotone says, staring at Song even more speechless. "W-Why...?" 

"Because if it weren't for you... I probably wouldn't be able to talk to the brothers the way I am now. I probably would have been more afraid, more nervous to say anything to them at all and probably cause trouble for them with my own problems." She stated, and calmly smiles at them. 

"It's thanks to you three that I'm able enough to try and talk to Belphie, and tell him and his brothers more about the human world... So you don't have anything to apologise for, nor do you need to apologise for Belphie at all... I know he would probably be angry and upset at you if you do that."

Kotone stared at Song, not saying a world until she lets out a soft smile at the purplenette with tears in her eyes and wipes them away. 

"Song... You really are like your mother... Both of you are like Lilith as well... So kind and loving... Yet both of you can be so careless and none caring on what others may think of yourselves and your own safety sometimes." She says to Song who then stops smiling at the mention of Kotone talking about her mother. 

"... I'm... I'm glad that Lilith cane from my mother's side... And not from my father's." Song says, and Kotone nods her head in agreement. 

"Yes... Thank you Song... For helping the brothers as well... Now come, let's go to the kitchen and make some hot cocoa bombs..." She then turns her head and smiles at Diavolo, who stared at the two the entire time with a smile now on his face. "Your welcome to join us if course."

The demon lord however, shakes his head and gets up from his seat. "I would love to, but I have to go and hurry back... I need to check on the brothers and make sure they don't get too worried, not only that I gave other things to do. When your done here Song, please text me immediately." He says and Song nods her head at the demon lord who smiles and right on time, a portal appears showing the entrance to Diavolo's castle. Diavolo then said to them goodbye and left them alone, the portal disappearing as in the background, both hear Lucifer calling Diavolo's name. 

Once it was gone, Kotone looks at Song with a smile. "Now, shall we get to work on the hot cocoa bombs?" She asks and Song nods her head at her, for the first time since a year, the purplenette showed a kind, large smile, and not the normal small one the brothers would see. 

"Yes, right away!" 


	2. I am yours, just like you are mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing the treats for Belphie, Song left to go and visit an important special place for her, while she left Belphie had went to go to the Cafe to pick her up after Diavolo had no choice but to tell him that Song was there at her old home in the human realm. 
> 
> He wasn't all that happy when finding out.

Song couldn't even believe this. Just after she was done making the hot cocoa bombs for Belphie she ended up getting a text from Belphie. 

_Belphie: Diavolo told me where you are right now. He said that you wanted him to go to the human world without anyone if us knowing and told me that someone we know is there helping you make something._

_Belphie: Who is it?_

Kotone was not going to be happy about this and she knows this all too well. And Song knows for a fact that Belphegor was probably even more unhappy with her sneaking off and asking Diavolo of all people to send her back home for a while without their knowledge. 

She knew that she has to tell Kotone what he had sent him, otherwise he's going to spam her message box. So she told Kotone and showed her what Belphie sent as he starts texting her more and more. 

Kotone frowns sadly at this and sighs. 

"Tell him that it's Persephone your with."

"Persephone?" Song questions in confusion until it hits her like a brick. "Wait... Kotone is that your...?"

"Yes... That was my name before I left the celestial realm for good... Now please... Just tell him that your here with me... If he doesn't believe you then take a picture of me."

"He probably won't believe me since you basically are dead to them right now." Harsh words, but they are the truth. Song knew this for a fact and Kotone nods her head at Song in agreement with her. "Right... I guess that means I am going to have to let you send him a picture of me." She says sighing softly to Song. 

The purplenette then takes a picture of Kotone and sends it to Belphegor and sighs softly, then tells him the location of the cafe she was in along with Kotone, who she called Persephone before grabbing her coat and warm items. 

"I'm going to go to the petunia field... You probably want to talk to Belphegor alone for a while." She says to Kotone who nods her head as she looks at the time.

"You should hurry and go, it'll be midnight soon... So your father might end up coming out of the house and search around for you... He always ends up drunk and tries to search for you every night... He nearly broke into the cafe to see if you were here. I ended up calling the police on him." She explained abd noticed the horrified look growing on Song's face but quickly the women spoke to her. "I'm fine, you don't need to feet over me... You go and check on the petunia field... It's been a long while since you last checked on them right?" 

Song stayed quiet for a while hearing him say that before nodding her head and quickly left the cafe, making sure she brought the bag of hot cocoa bombs with her. She had her coat on then wraps her purple scarf around her neck and sighs, moving her bangs to keep them over her left eye, keeping it hidden from sight and continues to walk down the snowy roads.

* * *

Belphie was already walking down the roads wearing warm clothing, eyes narrowed with anger showing across his face. 

First he finds out Song had end up going missing, then gets a message from Diavolo she was in her home city in the human world, and the moment she gets a reply back he sees her sending him a photo of someone he and his brothers thought long dead. 

He knew for a fact that Song had no idea. Of course she has no idea who that person really is right?

Right?

He stops once he stops in front of the cafe Song was in, and despite there was still light the shop said that it was close. He didn't care and used the door and opens the door, the sound of the bell ringing was heard as he walks inside and looks around. 

"Song? Are you in here?!" He calls out, and instantly starts becoming even more concerned seeing that she wasn't coming out of hiding or wherever she is. 

"Song isn't here right now at the moment..."

Belphegor froze hearing that familiar voice and quickly turns his head and sees Kotone smiling softly at Belphegor with sadness in her eyes as she watched him back up, tears filling up in his left eye. Despite this she continues to speak to him. "Right now she's heading over to a place that's important for her to visit... If you want to I can tell you where she is."

No words came out of Belphegor's mouth, which was what Kotone expected. She sighs softly and speaks to Belphegor again as she placed a cup of hot cocoa on the table. 

"You should take a seat... You probably want to ask me questions to why I'm here... Right?" 

Still nothing again, but then sees him go towards her and sits in front of the counter where Kotone stays behind of as she then goes and cleans a vacant empty glass. As she does Belphegor was staring at her with a dark angry glare and he drinks the hot cocoa but shouts a bit when he felt it burn his tongue, which made the women sigh. 

"Blow on it before you drink it Belphegor... I know your upset at me, but you shouldn't let that get to you... Especially not on a night like this."

The demon frowns and sets the cup down and finally asks her. "Why are you here...?" 

Kotone went quiet when he asks that, which only made Belphegor more pissed. 

"You wanted me to ask you questions right? This should be one that you can answer at least!" 

"... I'll answer that question if you give me the question I want you to ask." The angel says, placing the cup down as she looks at Belphegor with a serious look on her face. "You know which question it is... Right?"

"... Why did you fake your death?" The demon asked, this time Kotone gave him an answer to him as she gave him a sad smile. 

"For selfish reasons... To run away from the celestial realm... To run away and not hurt you and your brothers... To keep my unborn child safe and-"

"Unborn... Child...?" Belphie spoke in disgust and moved his hands and slammed them on the counter that caused the glasses to shake, but Kotone didn't flinch even once at all.

"You thought it would be a good idea to fake your death, run away and never tell me and my brothers a damn thing that you were pregnant before the war and just use us to keep yourself hidden?! Do you have _any idea_ how me and Beel felt when we both saw you get shot?! We lost our little sister but on that day we thought we also lost our only _mother!_ And you thought it would be alright as to not say a damn thing about you being alive and had a child right in the middle of that war?! How are you even alive right-"

"Immortality." Kotone cut the enraged younger demon off which brought him to stare at her wide eyed, baffled. 

"Eh?"

"Long ago, I was gifted immortality by father, for he had seen me as an important being to help take care and raise... I thought that I was supposed to be loved by all the angels... You and your brothers and your sister were my favorites out of them all... However, one day I... I found out somehow I was pregnant with a half human and half angel baby... I fell in love with a human but... I knew how that would have made you feel after I heard what had happened." Kotone has tears streaming down her face as she then clutched onto the cleaning rag she hold in her hands tightly. "So I never told you and the brothers... I stayed away from the way even though father command me... I had no choice but to fake my death... As to keep my child... And to keep your brothers safe as well." She says and shuts her eyes tightly. 

"But... I felt so much regret for not staying up there... For not fighting along side you... Not staying with you boys when you possibly needed me..." Tears fell down her face, her hair becoming curtains to hide her eyes. "I felt so much regret for leaving you seven... After hearing from Diavolo about you seven years ago I... I felt so relieved to hear you all were safe... But I know I didn't have the right to... Knowing what I did has hurt you all harshly... You all probably don't even want to look at me right now..." She says and looks at Belphegor who stared wide eyed, he has never seen Kotone like this at all... No, not Kotone... That's merely her human name to keep herself from being found out by angels. 

"Persephone..." Belphegor said her name but the women shakes her head at him with a frown on her face.

"In this realm I go by Kotone now... I have abandoned and buried that name long ago... Please, don't call me by that name anymore... Persephone is long gone." She says, and the demon looked at her with sadness and hugged her from over the counter, not caring as the cup of hot cocoa spilt slightly, quickly the immortal angel hugged him back and clutches onto him tightly. 

"... I know I probably might not forgive you... Not now, but... I can at least try and move on for you... And try to learn to forgive you... After all, Song must have known about you for a long time now." He says and pulls away looking at her. "She... She must have trusted you a lot if she sent me a picture of you."

"... Actually, she trusted my daughter more than anyone else here in this city." She says, making the avatar of sloth blink in surprise. 

"Your daughter?" He didn't expect to hear this come from Kotone at all. 

"Yes... Malaysia... But she goes by Mala..." She says and looks down sadly. "I was a fool for loving her father... Finding out that he harmed her with harsh words along with her brothers who ended up growing into the bad habits of telling her that she is not as smart or athletic as them... However, she keeps her head held high and used to have helped me here in this cafe." She then goes over to a drawer and grabs a picture frame she's kept hidden. 

"Not only that... But she's also helped Song grow up as well when I should have done it in her mother's place."

Belphegor's eyes go wide at Kotone's words as he sees her show him the framed picture, he carefully takes it into his hands as he stared at it. 

The picture was cracked, but there in the picture he could see a face. Blue eyes that matched the human realm sky, skin a pale white. Her hair a rose quirts color with a red top hat on her head with the addition of a white bow. She wore an outfit similar to like a Victorian era, a steam punk vest in a salmon color with a pastel pink longsleeve shirt with ruffled wrist cuffs and pink vertical pinstripes, a salmon colored burlap skirt that goes to her knees, white stockings, and brown boots with a bunch of gold buckles on them. The girl had her arm hanging around Song's shoulders, winking with one eye at the photo while peace signing, Belphie also was a bit surprised to see she has her nails painted the same color as his.

The girl appeared to be close to Song's age as well, who is also in the photo but was wearing an outfit he's never seen her wear before aside from her casual clothing and uniform. 

She was wearing a black hoodie, she wore purple leggings and was using her hoodie to hide her face that had a red blush. She seemed to be pouting and glaring at the camera at the same time, on the top of her head she had a black ribbon headband on her head. 

"That's Mala and Song when they were both seventeen last year, before she had went to the Devildom. This was taken before the new year." Kotone explained, and Belphie looks up at her. 

"Song never told us about having a friend."

"That's because she didn't want you or your brothers finding out how deep her emotional wounds are." Kotone points out with a sad smile, explaining more to the avatar if sloth. "Song used to have been terrified of people... It was what her mother was always afraid of..." 

"Wait, back up... You know her mother?!" Belphegor asks in shock and she nods, leaving for a moment before coming back out with another picture and shows it was a picture of another women, her hair was a dark and light blue, but she had highlights and streaks of Song's purple hair. Her eyes were not white, but her left eye was a dark purple, the other is a sunset color of orange. 

And in her arms was a sleeping child, two of them in fact. One had light and dark blue hair like her, wrapped in a blue blanket whole the other had purple hair, covered in a purple blanket and sound asleep, purple hair messy but there are also white streaks of hair on her. 

"I took this a few days after I finally got the chance to see Song and Swan when they just became a month older..." She says, smiling as she saw the avatar of sloth look at the picture in awe and gently touching the picture of the sleeping purple haired baby. 

"... She told me how she was born... She died for a while... Because her lungs..." He trailed off as he stared at the picture. He was stuck in complete shock as he stares at hoe small in comparison she was to her twin sister. 

She looked so frail and tiny. 

"Yes... Amelia begged the doctors to save her without the permission of her husband, Jack." At the mention of her Father Belphegor glared at her, but Kotone stared at him with the same steel gaze. "If she did I knew for a fact he would have said no to it... All he cared about truly was the money." She said with a soft sigh. "... Song's mother was forced to marry him and gave birth to his children... And Song and Swan were both him... It made me happy that they were like their mother and not their father."

It still was a harsh thing for Belphegor to believe that Song had to be created by someone like him... But at the same time, he was glad that she had been created by her mother. 

He could tell just by looking at the women's loving gaze that she had a resemblance of an angel Lucifer and his brothers loved so much... It was no doubt that it was possible Amelia came from Lilith's line of descendants as well. If he had known that monster if a father cane from that very line he would have made that man drown in the fiery pits of hell at this very moment. 

"... You know, Amelia had a love for music." Kotone suddenly says, and the demon looks up at his angel mother figure curiously at that. 

"Really?"

"Yes... Song actually has one of her smaller instruments while I hold onto the larger ones in my storage room... I met Amelia years ago when she was young and I knew right away that she was Lilith's descendant. However I stayed far away from her, waiting until it was time for me to finally speak with her, and talk to her... She grew to love being a musician, she sings a little, but not that much..." She Kotone says, the melancholy reaching to her eyes and her smile. 

"No matter how harsh Jack hurts her, she always smiles and tells me that she was fine... Song has her mother's stubbornness, that was for sure... When she got hurt one time but her father herself and quickly came to help with Mala by her side who saved her."

"He hurt her?" The avatar of sloth snarled, clutching onto the picture tight and fought with everything he had from breaking it. 

"She didn't have any serious injuries, just a black eye and some bruises... Nothing but a little bit if healing magic couldn't fix."

"You used magic on her?!" Belphegor asked in shock and she nods her head yet again. 

"... To tell you the truth, I actually told my daughter and her about you and your brothers..." She softly smiles, despite how shocked he was when hearing her compare her seventeen year old self to them. "She was stubborn and always tries to be prideful when she considers things. She always hides her true emotions like Satan, but they aren't just emotions of wrath... They were emotions of sadness, emptiness, greed, and fear." 

That made Belphegor stare at her with even more shock as he felt a sharp pain hit his heart. Just how harsh did her life in the human world hurt her? He honestly can't imagine how... After all, she was only a four year old child, a child that her father didn't want need of at all, and saw to it that her mother and oldest late twin die right in front of her innocent young eyes. 

"She wasn't able to get rid of her fear of people... It probably would have been worse if Mala hadn't taught her things about this world when no one else could." Kotone says to him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Mala was very curious about her, no matter how many times Song tried to tell her to leave her alone, no matter how many times she spoke to her coldly my daughter wouldn't stop leaving her alone... It was during the time the two had to be partnered up at hen they noticed that Song was having trouble with her anger... Believe it or not she was actually a bit of a delinquent back in the day." 

Belphegor sat down and stared at Kotone with his mouth open in shock. Song? A delinquent?! That can't be! Can it? Song did say to him before she wasn't really liked at her school because of her emotional problems. But still... It's was a little hard to believe. But knowing Kotone, she wouldn't dare tell someone a lie, not unless it's necessary. 

"Again though, despite that Mala can tell that Song was only putting up walls." 

"Putting up walls?" Belphegor asks confused and Maka nods. 

"She used that as a wall to try and keep others away, however some of those kids don't leave her alone... Most of them actually believe the fake lies her father announced about her years ago, about how blames her for the Dusk family business going up in smoke and how they blame her for her mother's and sister's death..." The brunette looks down at the counter with a frown. 

"That wall wouldn't go down, not until she met my daughter... She helped lower walls, convinced her that people weren't as scary it bad as she may think."

"To be fair, if it weren't for her I wouldn't believe that Song would have been able to have a normal conversation with your brothers, let alone give them a chance."

Belphegor quickly placed down the picture frame on one if the tables and looks down at it the other one in shock, showing Mala and Song with wide eyes as his mind began to boggle with thoughts of "what ifs".

If Mala hadn't given her a chance... He probably wouldn't be standing here right now... His family probably wouldn't be that repaired as it is now anymore. 

"However... Song ended up becoming loss without her around."

"What?" Belphegor asked, his thoughts screeching to a halt when he heard Kotone speak in a sorrowful tone. 

"... A year ago... Three days before Song got sent to the Devildom she saw Mala get kidnapped."

That made Belphegor's heart just stop.

"K... Kidnapped...?" He stutters as fear hits him harshly at the new information before him.

"Both of them said that they wanted to talk about the future... Mala wanted to try and help Song think of what she wanted to do after she graduated from high school but... They were both attacked by people in masks... Song gave a full testimony and witness about it. But... She ended up getting tranquilize with anesthesia and ended up getting knocked out... When she woke up, Mala was gone... All that was left of her was her top hat." She says sadly and looks at Belphegor with tears in her eyes. "Song saw the men shot Mala at her legs to prevent her from running away while they only knocked Song out... The poor girl ended up having a complete break down about it... She tried killing herself-"

"Song tried to _what?!_ " 

That shook Belphegor to the core. He jumped from his seat and slammed his hands over the table where he sat in front of and stared at Kotone with eyes full of fear, and rage. 

Kotone, realizing that he had triggered the avatar of sloth quickly goes and calms him down.

"However... Siren, another friend of Song stopped her before she could do it... Right now Siren is out of town, she told me that she was going to see her brother out in the country for the holidays... So she left at the right timing when Song went to the Devildom. Of course I told Siren this and let her know that Song was going to be fine, but... I was more worried once I learned she has gotten closer to you and your brothers... And how you all found out she was Lilith's descendant... I wasn't sure what you would all do if you found out everything of Song's past..."

Place her hands on Belphegor's shoulders, watching as the demon trembles, tears form.in his eyes, fear and sadness going through him. 

He never thought that Song had to suffer such a broken life... First she lost her mother and sister, then just when she finally found a friend she could trust... Those monsters end up ripping that away from her. 

"... Song... She broke the picture frame didn't she?" He asks in a quiet voice, gesturing to the photo of the said girl and pink haired friend, and the women nods her head. 

"She ended up tearing up her own room Mala made for her that's close by to the cafe, in case she wants to stay away from her father... She was just do lost without Mala, she didn't knew what to do... I wanted to help, both me and Siren do, but Song only pushed away... Afraid that she would end up hurting us, and possibly afraid that I would end up hurting her for what happened to Mala. Of course I would _never_ blame her for what happened... None of them knew those men were following them, not did they knew that they wanted Mala at all..." 

Belphegor stared at Kotone again with form serious gaze. "Good... Because of you did-"

"You wouldn't forgive me for it, I know." Kotone says with a sad smile on her face then pulls away from the demon. "... After a day though, Song stopped coming to the cafe... I knew it was because she couldn't bare the thought of wanting to see me or look at me again after what happened, but... Then I found out about her being in the Devildom..." She softly smiles at Belphegor. "And I heard about you and your brothers relationship with her. More specifically, the relationship she has with you.

The avatar of sloth blushed red and looks away from her in hopes he doesn't notice how bright his cheeks were in the dim lighting of the closed cafe. "... What has Diavolo told you?" Kotone only covered her mouth and laughs a little at him. 

"Nothing much... Only just how close Song is with you and Beel... I was honestly worried once I heard everything... But then Song told me she forgave you... About how she feels about you... It made me feel happy to know that she has more people she can trust now... Though, I can imagine it's not easy for her to do these things so easily." 

Belphegor sighs and nods his head. It was sad to admit it but it is true. He remembers how his brothers panicked when they learned she ended up falling ill a long time ago. But she selfishly continues to work on her tasks, being cold and harsh towards his brothers.

Especially at Lucifer who had the hardest time taking care of her the most when she tends to try and keep away from him, which would make the brothers all worried and concerned. Mammon making an assumption that their older brother done something to scare her behind their backs. After the arguing Song shouted a command that they get out of her room and leave her alone. 

She didn't say to stay away from her room though, each day he brothers would take turns staying close to the door, trying to coo the purplenette to opening the door, but no luck. It made them worry for such a long time as well because Song was seriously sick, but Diavolo told them that they need to take care of her and keep her in the Devildom and not at the human world hostpital. 

It made Belphegor actually relieved that the prince was letting Song stay here but also confused on why intent on keeping Song in such a worse condition here. Now he knows, because of the fact her father could find out about her whereabouts and try to harm her while no one noticed. 

Eventually, Belphegor had finally brought Song to open the door and let him in. He took care of her the most hardest and made sure he took care of her, he didn't care how tired he got, he only wanted Song back up to good health. He couldn't help but also think about how Song explained how sick she was, and how she had to stay in the hospital for most of her life. 

He ended up crying st the thought of Song showing up dead, it took a while for Song to assure him that all she had was just a cold, bit it still made him worry for her. 

After that all the brothers treated Song a bit more carefully, she also tries to act like she forgot about what she said to the brothers when she command them to leave and how to treated Lucifer but Belphegor knew that it was only a cover up to keep them from the truth. 

"Belphegor... I need you to promise me something... No, not just you. But I need your brothers to promise me something as well." 

The avatar of Sloth looks at Kotone in confusion when he heard her say this, and sees her looking at him seriously. 

"Promise that you'll do your best to protect Song... And give her the happiness and love she's needed and wanted her whole life. And whatever you do, don't make her believe that you'll leave her." She looks down sadly.

"Mala and Siren were her family before you all came along, but after Mala got taken away from her, Song believes that at one point someone else will leave her. Weather it be on their own choice or by someone else's command... Please, try and make her see that she has no needs to worry, that none of you have any intentions of leaving her alone."

Belphegor stared at the women with wide eyes, but then he let's out a chuckle and shakes his head. 

"You seriously believe that I can't keep a promise like that...?" He asks Kotone, then looks at her seriously. 

"I personally promised Song that I would protect her no matter what. Not because she's Lilith's descendant. But because she's herself... Because she's helped me and my brothers in more ways than one... She deserves so much happiness, if I could I would make sure I kill every single human in this damn earth that had brought her so much pain and heartache..." He moved a hand over his heart and clutched it tightly. 

"So I'll make sure I make that promise as my own to keep... Because I am hers, just like she is mine."

Kotone softly smiles and hugs Belphegor who froze and tensed, but then slowly hugs her back and held onto him. "... You really do love her, don't you?" 

The demon let's out a chuckle, feeling his own smile begin to form. "So much that I would protect her no matter the cost, even if it means killing the people that cause her pain to make her happy." 

Yes... He's the seventh most powerful demon in hell. If he has to sacrifice his title to save her from harm he will do it. 

He doesn't care if he gets locked away again either... If it means Song will be safe then it's worth it. 

He loves her so much that he won't let his own father take her from him in death. He'll drag her neck down with him to the Devildom himself if he has to see her again. 

He knows she would do the same for him, and got his brothers... He could see it in her eye, that what makes him so protective of her. 

She's so selfless of herself and just doesn't care about her own health. She only cares about making others happy in order for them to keep her around in fear that they would leave her. 

It was clear to him now that if he has to make sure his brothers keep this promise Song was going to have to tell them the truth if her past. They might not take it too well, but he knows that with time they'll learn to understand, just like he did. 

Pulling away Kotone softly smiles at him. "I think it's time for you to go and see Song and talk to her about all of this, don't you think?" She asks him, and Belphegor nods his head. 

He has to talk to her. He needs her to know about the plan and everything. 

"I'll tell you where she is then."

* * *

In the heart of a woods that are close by to Song's old home, there is a field of purple petunias, in the middle of the field there is a purple willow tree where the purplenette would sit under and play her Lyre where no one would bother to hear or see her. 

Strumming the silver strings of her mother's purple lyre, she kept her eyes close and let's the random melodies echo around the field. Her eye closed as she listens to the music she plays. She stops though in panic when she heard footsteps, she looks up and sees a familiar face of someone that she held dear. 

"Belphie..."

She sees him appear from out of the shadows to the entrance and exit to the field and saw him look around until he spot her. 

She watched him walk towards her, despite how slow he walked she couldn't help but think that he was walking very fast towards her. When the demon stops she stared at him with a familiar look. 

No words were said. She had a feeling he wants to talk to her about something... And she was right. 

"... We should tell my brothers... I know you don't want to... But this is important now... They need to know of your past... It's not safe here."

Song looks down and closed her eye. "... I don't want to leave this place though..."

"Because you think you deserve pain from your father? That my brothers will hate you? Because I assure you none of those things are true of that's what you may think." The demon sits down beside her and rests his had against her as they both look out and stare at the flowers and watch the many stars in the sky. 

"... My mother brought me here as a child after when I was released from the hospital... She loved these flowers... And told me about what they mean... And how they can have additional meaning to the color that they have, at least that's what she believes." Song says as she reached over and touched one of the petunia petals and strokes it gently. "... I wanted you to see this place... Not because of the flowers, but because of the stars that come out here at night. I thought that you would love looking at them the most."

Belphegor looks at Song and softly smiles at her and moved her to his lap, taking pleasure in the surprised gasp she let out as he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder, nuzzling into the warmth of her scarf.

"It's a beautiful place... I love it here." He says, softly placing a kiss on her cheek and snuggles closer to her more, letting him pet his head as he closes his eyes while he felt the girl's cheeks become warmer. 

He had found it hard to believe that this place had never been touched by snow... However, Kotone explained that she had set up a protective dom to keep the winter and harsh storns from hitting the field, by Amelia's request of course. Because she wanted Song to have a place to always look at and be able to remind her that no matter what her mother would always keep an eye on her. 

He honestly could see why Song would like to come here. It's quiet, no one ever shows up... It was just them. Only Belphegor and Song. 

"... Can we come here again?" Song asks, which made the avatar if sloth chuckle as he looks at her with tired eyes. 

"Why are you asking me...? If you wanted to come here from the beginning, you could have asked Lucifer long ago."

"I only wanted to bring you here though. I want this to be a place only you and I can go to... Just like in the attic."

Belphegor stared at the purplenette with a dark blush and stared at her wide eyed. "Are... Are you serious?" 

Song nods her head and chuckled a bit. "I know it might not last forever, since your brothers would probably want to come here in order to learn more about me... But still... I just want this to be a place where it can be the two of us... Where no one can find us, where we can be whatever we want and do whatever we want." She snuggles closer to Belphegor and closed her eye. "And... I want you to listen to my music here as well... It echos whenever the wind blow..." She says and looks at Belphegor and opens her eye, smiling a big smile that made Belphegor's heart skip a beat. 

A smile that's more better than any smile he's ever seen when he met her. 

"Are... You not okay with that?" Song asks Belphegor who stays quiet for a moment, staring at her with a blank expression before sighing softly. 

"Of course I'm not."

Song froze and starts to look sad, but blinks feeling him hold her close and place a kiss over her lips, wrapping his arms around her and placed a hand over her head to prevent her from puking away. 

Song stared wide eyed at Belphegor, but then felt herself kissing him back, but felt him pull away too quickly, making her whimper sadly at the feeling of his lips bring gone, which had him hold back a chuckle. 

Always touched starved and attention craving, his human. Then again, he and his brothers gave no shame in the same kind of problem either, but only a little. 

"I know you want this to be a place between us... But I want you to eventually show this place to my brothers... I want you to trust them by having them know this place, and learn more about you... If you can do that, then that will make me feel happy... But, I wouldn't mind for it being just the two of us in this place for just a little while." He says and rests his head on her shoulder and sighs against her neck and held her closer to his chest, warmth and love wrapping around him like a blanket as she felt the love of his life press herself against him. 

"... Once we make it back home, I want to give you something." Song says, making Belphegor look at her curiously, he smiles and raised a brow. 

"Oh? And what's that going to be?" He asks her, and that only made his little human smile widen. 

"It's a secret~"

"Aww~ Can't you tell your favorite demon in the whole world~?" 

"Isn't that supposed to be a line Mammon uses when he wants something from me?"

"It better not be or else I'm teaching him a lesson in claiming what truly belongs to me."

"But you belong to me too, right? And so do the rest of his brothers." 

Belphegor felt his face turn red at her words and buried his face into her hair, smelling the scent of Petunia flowers become more intense, but he didn't mind that. 

"You... Bring up a good point... But that doesn't change the fact that you love me, right?" Belphegor asks and sees her smile and rests her head against his and close her eye, letting her demon hold her close and let him play with her hair as the air gently blue at the flowers as the two content lovers stay side by side. 

"Of course not."

* * *

"Hot cocoa bombs? That's what you got me?" He asks her and sees her smile and nod. 

"Just watch this." Song says, bringing one out and placed the chocolate sphere into a mug, the sphere having nice white and purple sprinkles around the seal to keep the chocolate mix inside.

"You put this in the cup, grab some hot milk and pour over it, and once you do... Tada!" 

Just like that as the milk melts the chocolate, the hot cocoa mix comes out and the milk turns into hot chocolate, and sweet scent of it reached Belphie's nose, which made a smile appear on his face. He sees purple Marshmallows come out of the cup which made him smile more. 

"You really love this stuff, don't you?" He asks and Song shyly nods her head at him and giggles. "Yup! Now go on and try it."

Belphie rolled his eyes, pretending like he wasn't all that interested, but then blows on it and drinks the cup, a warm feeling spreads across from him and he looks up and sees Song smile at him, which made the warm feeling intensify greatly along with his heart. 

"So? What do you think?" 

"It's good... I love it... It tastes just as sweet as you are." He says, which made Song blush darkly and look away, but Belphegor hugged her close to him and smiles softly.

"I mean it... You really are warm... And you taste just as sweet~" He says and softly placed a quick kiss over her lips before pulling away with a gentle smile. 

"... You know, Mala was the one that actually gave me this treat on Valentine's day..." Song explained, a warm smile appearing in her face as she leans against him, her smile holding sadness and guilt. "When I told her that I never tasted hot chocolate before, she surprised me by using hot Cocoa bombs... She told me that they are usually drinks you would want to share with your family."

The avatar of sloth smiles and glanced over at the six bags of hot coco bombs at the table where the brothers each sit at, cookies and Valentine's day cards were decorated there as well. 

"Do you want to make that a new tradition then? For all of us to drink hot cocoa?" He asks her, curiously but that made Song giggle. 

"I can't possibly do that. I know you all would get tired of it eventually." 

"If course we wouldn't get tired if it." Belphegor stated, placing kiss to her forehead. "Besides... We should learn more about human things too right? This is just one of the things we need to learn about from you."

Song stared at her demon wide eyed for a moment before smiling and buried her face into his neck, letting him hold her close as she lets him nuzzle her head. 

"I love you, Belphie."

"I love you too Song, happy Valentine's day."


End file.
